


The Lost Art of Bodhi Rook

by ohstardustgirl



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M, Inspired by photos, News Article Format, au - they all lived happily ever after, bodhi became a photographer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 15:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12235710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohstardustgirl/pseuds/ohstardustgirl
Summary: Republic Holonet News - latest edition. We value you, subscriber!We have exclusive previews of the upcoming art exhibition at the Naberrie Gallery on Naboo!The exhibition, ‘Rook: The Lost Art’, is a showcase of previously unseen and private works by legendary war photographer Bodhi Rook, donated by his granddaughter Aya in exchange for an undisclosed sum (rumoured to be in the vicinity of two billion credits) being donated to the Republic War Orphan Fund.





	The Lost Art of Bodhi Rook

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starbird/gifts).



_Republic Holonet News - latest edition. We value you, subscriber!_

We have exclusive previews of the upcoming art exhibition at the Naberrie Gallery on Naboo!

The exhibition, ‘ _Rook: The Lost Art_ ’, is a showcase of previously unseen and private works by legendary war photographer Bodhi Rook, donated by his granddaughter Aya in exchange for an undisclosed sum (rumoured to be in the vicinity of two billion credits) being donated to the Republic War Orphan Fund.

Rook famously started out as a cargo pilot for the Empire before bravely defecting to the Alliance to Restore the Republic with valuable information which contributed to the destruction of the first Death Star. A veteran of the Battles of Scarif, Endor and Jakku, Rook turned to photography as a way of coping with the horrors of war and his images are studied as an integral part of Galactic History, as well as by aspiring art students everywhere. After the fall of the Empire, he turned to art full-time but kept his lens focused on the aftermath of war.

The exclusive images above were intended to be part of his first ever exhibition - a series of portraits of his closest allies in war ( _see also_ : Chirrut Imwe, Baze Malbus, Mon Mothma). But the pictures of the legendary veterans Jyn Erso and Cassian Andor were never revealed until now.

“My grandfather told me that he had changed his mind about making these public after he developed them, because they were _too_ intimate for such private people. There are plenty of images of them out there, but he felt these ones showed too much of the people he knew.” Said Aya who inherited the collection after her grandfather’s death. “After speaking to their children and grandchildren, we agreed that now was the right time to share them with the galaxy.”

“So much has been written about our parents,” Calix Andor and Nava Andor-Rook wrote in a press release on behalf of the family, “but nothing has matched up to the reality that our dearest Bodhi captured in these images. There are plenty of pictures of them taken during the war - in battle, in recovery and in intense moments. But these are images not of soldiers but of a man and woman starting a new life, with a family on the way.”

The pictures are dated roughly one year after the Battle of Endor, when the couple - who married during the war - were living on Naboo, and six months before the birth of their first child, son Calix ( _see also_ : Rogue Squadron, Fall of the First Order, Triumph of the New Republic).

The exhibition will also include exclusive images of such heroes of the Rebellion as Luke Skywalker, a young Poe Dameron and the hard-hitting outtakes from Rook’s previous exhibition _Left Behind: The Forgotten Children of the Empire_.

Tickets for _Lost Art_ are currently sold out with more rumoured to become available in the coming weeks.

 _Related reading_ : Saw Gerrera’s Secret Daughter, Rogue One: Suicide Mission or Sanctioned Exercise, Father of Destruction: The Story of Galen Erso, The Art of the Rebellion, Nava Andor: Angel of the Outer Rim


End file.
